


Carrot "n" Stick

by PsychoJJ



Series: Locker Room Ho [11]
Category: Men's Football RPF, Real Person Fiction, Sports RPF
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, Disappointment, Gay Sex, M/M, Morning After, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-28
Updated: 2020-02-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 206
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22943965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PsychoJJ/pseuds/PsychoJJ
Summary: Messi wants Cris's cum inside him ever so badly but the Portuguese got a very good reason not to do so.
Relationships: Lionel Messi/Cristiano Ronaldo
Series: Locker Room Ho [11]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644781
Comments: 3
Kudos: 22





	Carrot "n" Stick

**Author's Note:**

> NSFW image included

"Cris, Please! I didn't get all the way here for nothing!"

**"You got fucked. Isn't that good enough for you?!"**

"It's but I want you to fill my ass with your cum! You do know how much I missed that!"

**"But we agreed after your loss against Liverpool that from now on I will only fuck you and I won't cum inside, unless you win the Champions League"**

"What's the point of that?! All my teammates shoot inside me all the time. Do you think that yours will make a difference?"

**"Yes, I do. You wouldn't be begging me if it didn't make a difference, would you?"**

"What do you get out of this, anyway?"

**"You're my rival and I need to see you at your best to get motivated to train harder and be at my best"**

"What does it have to do with not emptying inside me?"

**"It's the only way I know to encourage you to stop your obsession with dicks and focus on football again!"**

"So, after jumping over your dick all night, you're gonna pull out, and cum outside, just like that?!"

**"Yes, indeed, and as much as you hate it, I'm doing this for your own good, bitch"**

The End

  



End file.
